elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lophotrochozoa/List of storyline main and other characters, part 2
The division into parts is based on my subjective assessment of their distinctiveness. If the distinctive parts are too short they are not listed. If a storyline is composed solely of such short parts it is listed as too split to list. Characters who are important to the storyline are in bold if the storyline is not too short and other characters who appear for more than one or two pages are not. Antagonists are in italics. Characters can be listed even if they don't appear if their actions have an impact on the storyline or if other cheracters talking about them constitutes an important part of the storyline. See also User blog:Lophotrochozoa/List of storyline main and other characters, part 1 and User blog:Lophotrochozoa/List of storyline main and other characters, part 3 Canon storylines *Indiana Elliot And The Temple Of Swedish Furniture (the Verres' house): Tedd, Elliot *Indiana Elliot And The Temple Of Swedish Furniture (the Dunkels' house): Elliot, mr. Dunkel, mrs. Dunkel, Ellen *Indiana Elliot And The Temple Of Swedish Furniture (Swedekea): Elliot, Noah *Hammerchlorians (overall): Susan, Sarah, Jerry, Grace, Nanase, french vampire, old Helena and Demetrius, Rich, Larry, Catalina **Hammerchlorians, part 1: Susan, Sarah, Grace, Catalina, Justin, Rich, Larry **Hammerchlorians, part 2 (flashback): Susan, Nanase, french vampire, old Helena and Demetrius **Hammerchlorians, part 2 (present): Susan, Sarah, Grace **Hammerchlorians, part 3: Susan, Jerry, Sarah, Grace *T-Minus: Magus, Sirleck *New And Old Flames (overall): Justin, Elliot, Noah, Voltaire (not present), Greg, Grace, Edward Verres, Dex, Taurcanis Draco, fire summons, Melissa, George, Tedd, Carol, Arthur, Adrian Raven, Ellen **New And Old Flames, part 1 (the Dunkels' house): Elliot, Ellen **New And Old Flames, part 1 (the dojo and the ice cream place): Elliot, Greg, Justin, Nanase **New And Old Flames, part 1 (Moperville South High School): Grace, Justin, Ellen, Nanase **New And Old Flames, part 2: Justin, Elliot, fire summon, George, Dex (not present) **New And Old Flames, part 3: Elliot, Edward Verres, Justin, Arthur, Tedd, Grace, Carol, Ellen **New And Old Flames, part 4 (Moperville South High School): Justin, Rhoda **New And Old Flames, part 5: Justin, Elliot, Noah, George, Ellen, Adrian Raven, Susan, Grace, Tedd **New And Old Flames, part 6 (the fight): Noah, Justin, Dex, Taurcanis Draco, Grace, Greg, Voltaire (not present), Elliot, fire summons, Melissa, Carol **New And Old Flames, part 6 (Raven's study): Adrian Raven, Noah *One Way Road: Tedd, Grace, Ellen, Nanase, Gerald *Legends of Celida: Susan, Sarah, Tedd *Death Sentence (overall): Grace, Adrian Raven, boar, Rhoda, Catalina **Death Sentence, part 1: Rhoda, boar, Catalina **Death Sentence, part 2 (day): Carol, ranger Simpson, Grace **Death Sentence, part 2 (night): Adrian Raven, Edward Verres, Grace **Death Sentence, part 3: Grace, Adrian Raven, Ellen **Death Sentence, part 4: Grace, Adrian Raven, Noah, Tedd **Death Sentence, part 5: Grace, Adrian Raven, boar *What Is Love: Nanase, Ellen, Akiko *The End Of Spring (Moperville North High School): Susan, Matt Cohen, Sarah *Power Fantasy: Sarah, Tedd *Rocks Fall, Nobody Is Hired: Elliot, mr. Tensaided, Susan *Nepotism: Grace, Jim Tolkiberry, Justin, George *Hair: Sarah, Tedd, Nanase *By The Numbers: Susan, Elliot, Catalina *Duel Of The Discs: Justin, Grace, mr. Tensaided *There Be Whales Here, part 1: Sarah, Grace, Tedd *There Be Whales Here, part 2: Susan, Elliot, mr. Tensaided, Sarah, Tedd *There Be Whales Here, part 3: Tedd, whale Non-canon/out-of-continuity storylines *Q&A 4: Amanda, Lisa, Chika *Q&A 5: Amanda, Chika, Lisa, Adrian Raven